Archangel Training Academy
by darkon346
Summary: 15 year old John and his best friend Seth battle their way through monsters, demons, and the occasional exam as they attempt to pass Archangel Training Academy. Then they get to experience a circut through hell. READ AND REVIEW summary sucks read anyways!
1. Afterlife's a Bitch

**Prologue**

The story of my life

Hey. How are you? Well I'm fine thank you. Well my name is Davis John, but everybody just calls me John. I am fifteen, I like guitar, cloud boarding, listening to music, and fire… and I live in the small town of Trinity. Never heard of it well when you hit the pearly gates turn south and keep goin for about a mile, hey maybe you can just ask good old Saint Peter along the way. Anyway as some of you may be asking, yes I live in heaven. The basic story is that my dad is the archangel David and my mom is human. My dad went down to earth for some RNR and met my mom, who is a devout catholic, and I guess they really hit it off. I just assume that the whole "I've devoted my life to god" and the "hey I know the guy" was a good match. Well after a couple weeks I was conceived and the big guy in heaven though it would be a good idea to bring me and my mom to heaven to be studied.

Part of their research involved putting me through archangel training school. It is awesome and suckish at the same time. The way it works is that they train people who have "The Talent", which they pick out from the souls of the recently departed. Hey some souls have more fighting spirit than others. Then they train us in combat and how to harness our natural born powers to be capable of causing significant firepower as well as massive regenerative capabilities. Although it would seem like our powers would be good, its true nature isn't. Our powers stem from both heaven and hell. The actual purpose of an archangel is to stop an all out war between heaven and hell. We are picked and trained I heaven until we are sixteen. Then we take our final exams… they consist of us battling a full grown shadow demon. If you fail however, and are still alive, then you have to spend another ten years training. Even though most of my comrades have that time, as most archangels slow their aging until it is almost insignificant, I don't because being half human screws that up until I become a full archangel. After you pass your finals you are required to do a full circuit in hell starting in limbo all the way to the ninth circle. You have to face each circle's ringleader, then once you reach the end you have to fight the devil. After you fight, and probably lose, he will judge whether you pass or fail. It's a complex system, but I'm sure you'll get it as time goes on. Now let's start the story…

**Chapter 1**

Afterlife's a bitch

"Oh you've got to be frickin kidding me." That remark came about when I walked into my first period and saw which demon they picked for my mid-quarter exam. My jaw dropped when I saw it, "It's the size of a fucking elephant!" My friend Seth walks up to me, "Dude you're screwed" I turn to glare at him while he looks at me with a straight face, "thank you captain obvious", he regards me calmly and replies, "You're welcome sergeant Sarcasm." I glare at him even harder if that's possible. At this point I remember to ask him about his, "Oh yeah, well let's see your demon." I smirk at him "Ok go ahead" he points to the left. I look over to where he is pointing and lose it, "really man?" His demon is my demons f-ing twin. Just darker… like him. (This is the part where I'm going to tell you that Seth is going to be a major character in the story ok) "Whatever man." Seth is my best friend and also kinda emo. Not cut yourself emo, just wear dark cloths and stuff emo. It's actually kinda funny because it drives him crazy when I call him emo. Strangely he doesn't show much emotion, he's a rock I swear to god… anyways we both might totally fail our mid quarters.

"School's finally over," Seth and I started to walk home. He lives next door to me and that makes things pretty easy in terms of hanging out. It still sucks cause I have to go back to my dysfunctional family this afternoon. My mom is so serious and questioning all the time and my dad is just kinda… ummmm… well he's sort of silly… or a fucking retard. Anyway home life is something to be avoided. "Hey can I hang at your place man?" Seth looks at me and sees the pleading look in my eyes. "Nope" he says without sympathy, "Why not?" I glare at him, he looks me straight in the eyes and manages to keep a straight face while answering, "Gotta 'study' for my mid-quarters." In other words he's gonna set a bunch of stuff on fire, did I mention he lives alone.

"Sorry buddy you'll have to suffer your parents without me." And he says that as he pushes me through _**my **_door. I mouth "I'm gonna kill you" before I ready myself to suffer through a whole new kind of hell.


	2. Afterlife's A bitch part 2

Chapter 2

Afterlife's A Bitch Part 2

"I'm home", I yell into the surprisingly empty house, or is it. "Sneak atta...", my dad's sentence was cut short because my foot was currently greeting his face. Who saw that one coming, this guy! Then I gently stepped over him so I wouldn't wake him. "Hey mom you home," I shouted into the rest of the house. Then I heard a reply from the kitchen, "Afternoon honey, how was your day?" I sighed and so it begins, "It was fine mom." Then she went on, "So what did you do today?" I reply, "Nothin much." She continued, "So did you have fun?" I reply once again, "eh." Then the cannon fired, "So what did you do, do you have homework, what classes did you have, are you in a gang, are you on drugs, you've been so distant lately, I'm worried about you, did you meet someone, have you gotten into a relationship, do you need advice, do you need someone to confide in, I won't judge, I won't judge, why did you kick your dad, why, why, why…..?" yada yada yada yada yada… after about five minutes I just said, "My day was ok mom. I'm not doing anything illegal, and I'm not in a relationship, now good night and please kick dad after I go upstairs."

I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed with a sigh of pleasure. It really did feel nice to be able to just relax and chill after a hard day's work. Nothin beats it really. It was short lived, of course. I mean the main character can't possibly have a nice, simple, relaxing me time. So as soon as I hear my dad sprinting up my stairs for a rematch, I grab my snowboard/cloudboard and jump out the window. Right as I pass the kitchen window I nod to my mom, who nods back, giving me permission to leave.

After leaving my dad in the dust, I go and bust into Seth's newest "experiment." He must have been expecting me because he had the spare set of safety goggles on the stool on the right side of his door. Now let me give you the full affect on Seth's house. It's black on black on black. Totally dark with heavy window shades blocking even the most miniscule ray of sunshine from entering his not so humble abode. And to top it off like any enthusiast his walls are lined with swords, ninja stars, and explosives of all kinds. I can see that he is being extremely careful with his new creation because the slowness and the thoughtful precise movements of his hands while they worked. I looked over his shoulder and saw his latest and greatest… explosive?


End file.
